The Secret Academy
by ManOfManyTales
Summary: [AU Fic]All her life, Ruby Rose thought she was a normal girl until one night when her eyes opened to the world around her. Living in shadow of his sisters for years, Jaune Arc finally gets a chance to step out and be free. Both have special gifts, and both have been sent to Beacon Academy for their gifts. Can they master them in time to stop the evil that threatens the world?
1. Fifteen Years Ago

**So my third** _ **RWBY**_ **fanfic. And this time, I'm going for a full-length fanfic, not just a oneshot or a two shot. I was originally going to make a yaoi fic called** _ **Kindred Spirits**_ **and it have gone as follows:**

As he gets ready to pull off a massive job for Cinder, Roman Tochwick is on edge, worried about failing Cinder again. As the day of the job gets closer and closer, he seems to slip more and more. In his present state, Mercury and Emerald worry he won't be able to pull the job off at all. So Mercury, of all people, decides to take a crack at settling Roman's nerves. As the two talk, Mercury reveals some very personal information and he and Roman realize they might not be so different after all.

 **But yeah. Aside from the idea, I never actually came up with the body of the story. Like, I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to get there; how to put the idea into words. So, for the time being,** _ **Kindred Spirits**_ **is being shelved. While I write this, which I do have more of a grasp on.**

* * *

 **ONE MORE NOTE: The story's title is only a working title. This story's title has been the hardest I've ever had to come up with, and I'm still not fond of the results. I'm considering hosting a poll for alternate title names.**

 **PS, I am a major REVIEW ADDICT! You can favorite and follow the story, but please review it. I love hearing what you guys think. I also appreciate constructive criticism.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **RWBY**_ **is not mine. It is the glorious brain child of the brilliant Monty Oum (rest in peace), and it the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. I do not profit from this work.**

* * *

 _ **The Secret Academy**_

 **Fifteen Years Ago**

It was a particularly gloomy day. It was overcast with thick gray clouds blocking out the sun. The clouds had even seeped low over the mountains, casting a thick fog around them.

This weather was perfect however. The fog provided excellent cover. Five people gathered and met deep within the mountains. The five figures were all gathered in what looked like a large crater surrounded on all sides by the vast mountains.

They surrounded a hole in the ground. What was unusual about this hole, however, was that a metal grate had been placed on top of it. In the pale daylight, the grate glistened silver. The bars gave the indication that this hole was meant to serve as a cell. Behind the bars, a black abyss was all that was visible, giving some impression as to how deep the pit went. The ground shook as a monstrous growl burst from the hole.

Four of the five people in attendance flinched and backed away from the pit; the last one did not. He was a man of above average height. He wore a fitted black suit with a green tint to it and a green scarf wrapped around his neck. A sleek black cane with an ivory handle rested in his hands. His hair was a stark white and unruly. Black, round sunglasses covered his golden amber eyes. Despite the cane and the white hair, the man had a young looking face, bringing his age to question.

"Calm down everyone." The man's voice spoke softly after the noises subsided. "It's not getting out of there." He said reassuringly. "We've taken every precaution. The walls of the hole are lined with runes and spells. The cage is forged with a combination of iron and silver." He tapped the grate with his cane. "Materials which are toxic to their kind. And even the cage is lined with runes. Combined with the fact that it's trapped down there in a silver net. Rest assured, it's not getting out."

One of the companions was a man who looked to be in his late thirties. He had spiky black hair which had grayed only somewhat into a more charcoal shade. His face was unshaven, slight covering his chin and jaw. He wore a tight, long sleeve, button up shirt. The shirt was a light gray with a stripe of darker gray along the middle. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the cuffs of his sleeves and his collar were black. His ensemble was completed with black pants and a red cloak which hung behind him.

"This victory came at a great price." The dark haired man spoke. His crimson eyes glared at the cage. Another snarl erupted from the hole.

Unfazed by the creature's sounds, the third of the group stepped towards the dark haired man. She was a beautiful, middle-aged woman. She had flawless pale skin and bright blue eyes. She had long hair like spun gold which she pulled over her left shoulder so that it all dropped and curled off the left side of her face. She was clad in a blue blouse which matched her sapphire eyes. Flowing below her waist was a matching blue skirt. Beneath her skirt she wore black leggings and brown boots.

"Qrow." The blonde haired woman addressed the dark hair man by name. "No one could have seen what happened." She tried to assuage him. "But it was Summer's sacrifice that ultimately assured our victory."

"Tell that to Taiyang, Azura!" Qrow spat to the blonde. "He'll never get to see his wife again. And their daughter, my niece, has to grow up without her mother." He tried to use anger to mask his hurt.

The fourth traveler was a woman as well. Her blonde hair was a lighter shade than Jade's and she kept hers in a tight bun. Behind her glasses, her green eyes held a stern expression. She wore a white blouse, a tight black skirt which showed off her curves, black stockings, and black high heeled boots. Like Qrow, she wore a cloak, but hers was purple in color.

The fifth and final member of the group was a man. Tall and broad, he had dark hair which had grayed at the sides. He had a square face and dark eyes and was dressed in almost all white. A long white coat, white pants, white boots. Beneath his coat, glimpses of a gray vest could be seen.

"Qrow," the other blonde walked up to him and Azura, "Summer was a friend to all of us." Her green eyes softened.

"I know Glynda." Qrow sighed, trying to get a hold of himself. "I just…I have to tell Taiyang that his wife was killed. He's going to be devastated."

The man clad in white placed his hand on Qrow's shoulder. "Would you like one of us to?" He asked.

The gesture brought a small smile to Qrow's face. "Nah, but thanks anyway Jimmy."

"It's James." He corrected with a glare.

Qrow went on, ignoring him. "It should be me who tells him anyway." He said with a sigh.

"We should be getting home now that this ordeal is over." Glynda suggested.

"Yes." Azura agreed. "Now that this ordeal is over, I want to go home and see my son." She smiled. "I'm so glad he won't have to grow up plagued by this nightmare."

As they conversed, Qrow took out a flask and took a large swig from it. "That's right, you have a son now." He slurred as he capped his flask. "What's his name again?"

"Jaune." Azura answered. Just mentioning her son's name brought a smile to the Azura's face.

The silver-haired man finally spoke again. "You've all fought admirably." He told the other four. "Yes, our loss was great." Behind his glasses, he looked down. "But we mustn't forget that we stopped a major threat today." He looked to each one of his four comrades; Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch, James Ironwood, and Azura Arc.

"Return to your homes, your families, and your lives." He instructed.

The other four nodded. They all turned in separate directions and walked into the mist, seemingly vanishing. The last one to leave, the silver-haired man in black took one last look at the pit before he started walking away.

The ground shook as another snarl burst from the pit. The ground shook, but the man remained standing, unfazed. A loud roar echoed from the cage, filling the air. Cane at his side, the male turned and began walking away. Something happened that caused the man to stop in his tracks. The roars changed. The faded and were replaced by screaming. A woman's screams.

"OZPIN!" A woman's voice cried out from the hole. "DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" She begged. "LET ME OUT!" She continued to screech. "HAVE MERCY!"

Ozpin turned and took one last look at the pit. After staring at it for a moment, he turned back and continued walking away.

"OZPIN!" Her screams fell on deaf ears.

* * *

 **Not one of my better first chapters, I have to admit. But it does help set up the story. I don't like doing OC-centric stories. I'm not that great at writing OCs. So, to the best of my ability, I'm only going to limit myself to two OCs. The first, we briefly met in this chapter; Jaune's mother, Azura Arc. The other, we'll meet in the future.**

 **Once again, review addict. Please review.**


	2. Ruby Rose

**So, remember last chapter in my autor's note, when I said I was going to have two major OCs. Last chapter, we met one of them, Jaune's mother Azura Arc. This chapter, we'll meet the other one.**

* * *

 **I had a reviewer ask me if this was going to be a Lancaster (Jaune x Ruby) story. I PMed this reviewer and explained to them, and I'm going to share my answer with you, my wonderful readers. Lancaster is my OTP. There are many ships in** _ **RWBY**_ **that I love, but Lancaster is top of the list. That being said, I haven't decided yet. My reasons for listing Jaune and Ruby as the main characters and the creation of the image actually came from my inability to make a decision. When I was coming up with the story, I had no idea who I wanted to be the main character, Ruby or Jaune. While many moments I have planned out could be interchangeable between them, certain events would be influenced by who the protagonist was. My inability to make a decision got so bad that I finally decided to make** _ **BOTH**_ **of them the protagonists. And the story is going to switch off between them. Lancaster may or may not happen…I have not decided yet; we'll see.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _ **RWBY**_ **is not mine. It is the glorious brain child of the brilliant Monty Oum (rest in peace), and it the property of Rooster Teeth Productions. I do not profit from this work.**

* * *

 _ **The Secret Academy**_

 **Ruby Rose**

It was just another, regular day in the small town of Patch. Well, almost regular. You see, if it was a regular day, Ruby Rose would be going to school. Lately, however, the fifteen year old has been plagued by recurring headaches. At first, she was able to shrug them off, but as they went on, they became more severe; to the point where Ruby's father, Taiyang Xiao Long, kept her out of school when she had one of her spells. Why the different last names? Well, when Ruby was old enough, Taiyang told her about her mother and that she had died. To honor her mother—whose name was Summer Rose—Ruby asked to take her maiden name, which Taiyang agreed to.

Ruby was a petite girl. She had beautiful, pale skin and dark brown hair which turned red at the tips. Being fifteen, Ruby was at that stage in her development between a being a girl and being a woman; while her womanly features had begun to develop, she still retained her more childish features, such as her cute round face. She had also had large silver eyes. Despite being forced to stay home, Ruby was dressed to go out. She had on a black v-neck t-shirt was a red rose on the front, and blue jeans.

Currently, Ruby was sitting on a couch in the living room of her house. Next to her, the family corgi, Zwei, was curled up asleep. It had been a slow, boring day for Ruby. Just outside, the sun had finished setting and night was beginning to rise. Ruby got up, turning on some lights in the house as well as the porch lights outside for her dad since he'd be coming home from work soon. She sat back down next to Zwei and turned on the TV, switching it to the news. Her dad liked the news when he came home from work.

"—if you have any information." The anchor, Lisa Lavender, was concluding a story as Ruby switched to the news. As she went on to her next story, a picture of a full moon appeared at her side. However, the full moon in the picture was colored red. "In other news, hundreds of eyes will be on the sky tonight to view the full moon. But, what is so special about this moon?" She asked rhetorically before going on. "Well, tonight, people will get the chance to view a rare, one-in-a-lifetime phenomenon known as the Blood Moon." She explained. "The moon will appear a dark red color, hence its name. According to myths and legends, the Blood Moon was once believed to grant amazing power to witches and sorcerers. The Blood Moon is said to occur only once every three hundred years, and scientists have no explanation to the phenomenon as of yet."

"I'm home." Ruby's father, Taiyang Xiao Long announced as he burst through the front door.

"Hey Dad." Ruby looked up at her father and smiled.

Taiyang was a handsome, middle aged man. He had unruly, light blonde hair, bronzed skin, and shocking electric blue eyes. He was dressed semi-formally; a blue, long sleeve, button-up collared shirt and black khakis and brown loafers. Tai, as he was known affectionately by his friends, was a teacher at Signal High; Ruby's school.

"How are you feeling today?" Tai asked his daughter. In his hands was a paper bag full of groceries.

"Mostly bored." Ruby sighed. "I haven't had a headache most of the day, save for this morning." She told him. "I could have gone to school."

"You're probably right." Tai walked over to the couch and kissed his daughter's head. "Call me overprotective, but I just want to make sure that whatever this is has passed first." His eyes held something unreadable in them, almost like he was hiding something.

"Okay. Overprotective." She giggled.

"Why you!" He set the bag down and wrapped his daughter in his arms, tickling her senselessly.

"Oh! Ah!" She squealed as she broke out laughing. "Stop! I give! Uncle! Uncle!"

When she surrendered, Tai stopped, laughing just as much as she was. He picked up the bag and stood back up. "I'm gonna go start dinner." He said, before stepping into the kitchen.

Ruby stood up from the couch, stretching. "Alright." She said. "I'm gonna take Zwei for a walk." Hearing the W word, the black corgi's ears popped up, he lifted his head up and tilted it, curious.

"You sure?" Tai popped his out of the kitchen. "I can always do that later."

"It's fine dad. I've been cooped up in here all day." She smiled at him as she walked to the door. Zwei hopped off the couch and trotted over to her feet.

"But what if you have another attack?" He asked, worried.

"Dad, I'll be fine." She reassured him. "Besides, a nice walk usually does my head good."

* * *

Patch was a small town. The kind of place where everybody knows everybody. People would wave to each other as they drove by; people who seemed like strangers would greet each other like old friends. To sum it up in one word, it was quaint.

Ruby walked down through town with Zwei, the dog following her without a leash; he was a good boy. The girl stopped for a moment to look up at the night sky. The large full moon was blood red, just as Lisa Lavender had said. And Ruby couldn't help but note that, despite its macabre name, the Blood Moon was actually really pretty.

Ruby was looking at the Blood Moon for so long that she became distracted and someone brushed by her. She was quickly shaken out of her thoughts and turned around to utter an apology for being in the way."

"I'm sor—" she cut herself off as she caught a look at him. It wasn't that he continued walking that made Ruby stop. It was the long tail flicking behind him. Ruby stared at the tail, shocked. She was just as equally flabbergasted by the pointy cat ears on top of the man's head.

Ruby rubbed her eyes. She opened them again to see the man's tail and ears had vanished. Ruby stared wide-eyed for a moment. Did that really just happen? Did she really see that?

She didn't get another moment when it happened. Suddenly, Ruby's head was assaulted by pounding sensation as she had another one of her headaches. The girl winced and bit her lip, trying to hold back the cry that threatened to break out. Ruby's eyes screwed shut as her hands grasped her head; it felt like a massive weight was crushing everything, trying to take all the room in her skull.

Through the pain, Ruby felt someone's hands on her arms. She forced her eyes open to see Tukson, the owner of a local book shop.

"Ruby?" Tukson asked, concerned. Ruby was one of Tukson's best customers, and as Ruby spent more time in his store, the two had become good friends. "Are you okay?"

Ruby opened her mouth to try and answer. But, before she could, her vision kept changing on her. One moment, she saw Tukson as he was. Then she'd blink, and his appearance would change entirely. Now, Tuckson's hands, which were still her arms supporting her, had long claws instead of nails. She looked up to his face; his canines were much longer than normal and his hazel eyes were now bright yellow with vertical pupils like those of a cat. Every time Ruby blinked, her image of Tukson seemed to shift between the normal one and the more animal looking one.

Ruby cried out as another attack hit her. This time, the force of it brought her to her knees, slipping out of Tukson's grasp. He was about to say something when the ground shook. Everyone stopped what they were doing and scattered, trying to find suitable cover from the surprise earthquake.

Ruby's mind was too focused on the pain to notice the earthquake. Tears blurred her vision as the pain continued to go on. As he continued to clutch her head, she looked at the sky. Through her blurry vision, she thought she could see a… well, whatever it was it was silhouetted as it flew in front of the Blood Moon. All Ruby could tell was that she'd never seen anything like it. Much like with Tukson, she'd blink, and then the shape would vanish, only to blink and have it reappear again.

All at once, the pain subsided. Ruby's eyes went wide as she slowly regained her senses. That wasn't all; the earthquake had stopped at almost the same time. Ruby looked around. People slowly, cautiously, rose to their feet. Aside from some shaking, the earthquake didn't cause too much damage.

Ruby got to her feet. She moved at the same, slow, cautious pace as everybody else. Though, she was more concerned about another debilitating headache than another earthquake. However, despite her caution, she felt fine. Actually, she felt better than fine. She even felt better than before the headaches started.

"You okay Ruby?" Tukson's voice asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine n—" her voice cut off as she looked at Tukson.

Instead of the man she knew and called her friend, his alternate animal self was in her sights. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to rub away the hallucination, but it didn't break. He still looked like some sort of animal.

"Is everything alright Ruby?" He asked.

Unable to comprehend what was happening, all Ruby could do was nod.

"Uh…y-yeah." She stammered. "I'm fine. I was just…having another headache." It technically wasn't a lie. "Excuse me." She said quickly. "I should probably be getting home."

Making sure Zwei was still at her side, Ruby bolted.

* * *

"Ruby!" Tai bolted out of the house. He ran to his daughter, taking her into his arms and holding her tight. "I got so worried. Are you alright?"

Ruby shook her head furiously as she buried herself in her dad's embrace. In her troubled mind, she thought that maybe her dad could help her, as ridiculous as what happened seemed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Tai asked, calming down seeing that his daughter was unharmed after the earthquake.

"I…I had another attack." Ruby started off slowly.'

"What?" Tai gasped. "How bad was it? Are you okay?"

"I…" Ruby hesitated. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"During the attack I," she took a deep breath, "I started seeing things. And then, the attack stopped, but … I was still seeing things."

Tai was silent for several moments. Ruby didn't seem to notice that he too was mustering up the courage to ask her. "What kind of things?"

"I was so weird." Ruby looked up at him. "People…looked like animals." She tried to explain. "I mean, I saw a guy with dog ears and a tail. And then there was another guy," she left out that it was Tukson, "and he had claws."

"Easy Ruby." Taiyang gently rubbed her cheek. "There was a lot going on." He placed his hand on her back and led her into the house. "Do you think you can handle some dinner?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed." She began walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Zwei hopped onto the stairs and was at her side.

"Oh. Okay." Tai watched her. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled at him. "Goodnight dad."

Later that night, Taiyang peaked in on his daughter. Seeing she was asleep, hugging Zwei close to her, he closed the door, letting her dream.

He walked down the hall, away from her room and back down the stairs. Once he was in the kitchen, he pulled out his phone, dialed and number, and waited.

" _Hello?"_

"Oz? It's Tai…"

* * *

 _ **(Earlier that night, just before the Earthquake)**_

The dark entity had been trapped in that pit for fifteen years now. The spells and runes that lined its prison constantly sapped her power, leaving her completely drained. Though it was too dark to see, she lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. She'd managed to find a position where her bare skin barely came into contact with the silver net draped over her, as touching it caused her unbelievable pain. It was night. She could tell that much; the nighttime made it so dark in the pit that she couldn't even see her hand if it was a half an inch from her face.

But something about this night felt different. What it was she couldn't tell. Yet, despite the spells on the wall, she felt power returning to her. How was this possible?

Against her better judgment, she rolled over. She was surprised to find that the silver net, which only ever caused her excruciating pain only lightly stung. She was flabbergasted. Just what was going on?

The only light within the deep pit came from her glowing red eyes as she looked up. And that's when she saw it. Shining in the night sky, through the grates of her prison was a beautiful, crimson full moon.

' _A Blood Moon.'_ She thought to herself. _'Of course.'_ She realized. _'The legends always said that the Blood Moon granted unbelievable power.'_

She felt her power continued to glow as she allowed her body to bathe in the rays of the moon. It was amazing how it felt. After being powerless for so long, she felt rejuvenated.

She knew she didn't have much time. She needed to act fast. Gathering what power she had gained, she used it quickly. Her red eyes were swallowed by the darkness. Because of the black abyss, no one could see what had happened, but it could felt. She unleashed her power as a shockwave, which echoed through the pit and shoo the earth, quaking it. As she bathed in the light of the Blood Moon, her power continued to grow.

Suddenly, _CRASH!_ The grate over the bit burst open with enough force to make the world shake. A shapeless black fog flowed out of the hole and burst into the night. Visible against the bright red moon, the plume of mist shot across the night sky.

She was, at last, free.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ruby's scream filled the house. "I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Ruby ran down the stairs, haphazardly dressed in black pants and a red hoodie. She ran into the kitchen to see her dad, sitting at the table, sipping coffee.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Ruby asked. "We're going to be late!"

"We're not going anywhere Ruby." Taiyang said calmly. "I called you in and had a sub come in for my classes."

"Dad?" Ruby asked, tilted her head.

Tai gestured to the seat across from his. "Sit down Ruby. We need to talk."

Ruby did as her dad asked her. "What's going on?" She enquired.

"Ruby, how much do you remember from last night?" Tai asked.

"I remember going out after you came home." She recalled. "I remember the earthquake and having another attack." She gasped suddenly. "I remember seeing weird animal people!" She exclaimed. "I don't know what happened. I think I was hallucinating." She tried to apply logic.

"It wasn't a hallucination Ruby." Tai said. "You actually did see them. They're called Faunus." He explained.

"Faun…us?" Ruby sounded out the word.

"Yes." Tai went on. "They're a part of a different world. A bigger world. A world that, until last night, you were not apart of."

"Dad you're starting to freak me out. What are you talking about?"

"Ruby," Tai looked at her seriously, but still with all the love of a father, "what if I told you magic existed?"

The serious moment was broken. Ruby broke out laughing. "I'm not five anymore dad. I don't believe in things like that anymore."

Tai didn't respond. Instead, he held out his hand. In front of him, his coffee cup levitated off the table. Ruby's mouth dropped. The cup floated across the kitchen and slowly lowered itself into the sink. Ruby turned her stunned face back towards her father.

As if to drill in the point, Tail held his palm out, forming a fireball in it. "Like I said Ruby, magic is real." He reiterated. "And it's actually a huge part of you."

"But if it's part of me, how come I'm just now finding out about this?"

"Your mother and I agreed to tell you only when your aura awakened."

"My aura?" Like a curious kitten, Ruby's head tilted.

Tai clenched his hand into a fist, snuffing out the fireball. "Aura is the physical manifestation and personification of one's soul. It does many things for us. Perhaps, the most important attribute of our aura is that is opens our eyes to the world around us. For most of their lives, the auras of regular humans remain dormant, thus they remain blind to the greater world. But to people like us," he gestured between Ruby and himself, "our aura will "awaken" at some point in our life. And when it does, we can see the magical world as well as the normal world. Our aura awakening is also what allows us to use magic." He explained.

"Although, your case is unusual."

"What do you mean dad?"

"You see, on average, a person's aura will awaken, if it awakens, usually at age 17. Though not uncommon, to have it awaken in someone younger is strange."

Ruby recalled the past few weeks. "So my headaches?" She asked.

Tai nodded. "It was aura awakening." He confirmed. "If you remember, earlier this year, Yang went through the same thing. Now that your aura has awakened, it should stop altogether."

Ruby's eyes widened. Tai was right, before she went off to college, her older sister, Yang, had experienced similar headaches. By the time she'd left, however, they seemed to stop altogether.

"So Yang is…like me."

Tai nodded. "And she didn't really go to college." He revealed. "There's a school for people like us." He told her. "Magic users go there to develop their skills and hone their gifts. Many of them usually train to fight evil."

"You mean like superheroes?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes sparkling with admiration.

"Yes, sort of." Tai answered with a chuckle. "Though, of course, that's not the only course of study. Some people just wish to control their powers."

"I want to fight evil!" Ruby said, awestruck. "You've always taught me that helping people was the best thing to do, and I've always agreed. What better way than fighting evil?"

"You sure you don't want to think anymore on that?" Tai asked. "I just dropped a huge bomb on you, and your response is basically to run towards it."

Ruby nodded. "I know. But I think I should learn what I'd be getting into and make a decision then. Not before."

Tai couldn't help the proud smile on his face. He placed his hand on Ruby's head and ruffled her hair. "You remind me so much of your mother." Ruby looked up at him and smiled.

"So, what do I have to do?" Ruby asked. "How do I get to this school?"

Before Tai could answer, the front door blew open. Both Ruby and Tai stepped out of the kitchen to see what happened. Standing in the front doorway was a middle-aged woman of average height. She appeared to be in her late forties, her age starting to show on her kind face. She had olive green eyes which were magnified behind the lenses of her black cat eye glasses. Her hair seemed to puff up and expand as it hung behind her in thick, wavy curls; it was a fiery orange-red color and looked almost like a lion's mane. She was dressed in a black suit jacket which was buttoned up over her torso. Beneath the jacket, a long beige skirt flowed all the way to her feet. Large red roses were embroidered going diagonally down the bottom left side of her skirt. Wrapped around her shoulders was a shawl that matched the skirt, beige with large red roses. The final pieces of her… eccentric attire were fingerless red gloves on her hands.

"Ruby Rose?" The woman asked in a sugary sweet voice.

As Ruby stepped forward, she pointed to herself, as if asking the woman if she was who she was looking for.

The woman smiled. "My name is Priscilla Peach." She introduced. "And I'm a teacher at Beacon Academy."

* * *

 **So that second OC that I kept bringing up…it's Professor Peach who was mentioned in both** _ **RWBY**_ **and** _ **RWBY chibi**_ **, so I thought it would be fun to include her. As for her name, Priscilla, I've noticed that with a lot (not all) of the teachers in** _ **RWBY**_ **, the CNR (** **C** **olor** **N** **aming** **R** **ule for new fans to the series) is applied to their last names (Peter PORT, Bartholomew OOBLECK, James IRONWOOD), so I followed suit with Professor Peach.**

 **This chapter was ultimately way longer than I thought it was going to be. Usually, 1,000-1,800 plus words is my average chapter length. So longer chapters, like this one, may happen occasionally, but don't look for them to happen too often.**

 **Please leave me a review.**


	3. Jaune Arc

**I'm so glad people are liking this story so far. Remember to keep up the reviews. This review addict really loves hearing your guys' thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: _RWBY_ is the brainchild of the brilliant Monty Oum (R.I.P) and is the property of Rooster Teeth productions. I do not own, nor do I profit from its characters.**

* * *

 _ **The Secret Academy**_

 **Jaune Arc**

A young man, no older than seventeen years of age, stood alone in the woods. He was slightly above average in terms of height, standing at six feet and one inch tall. He had a moderate build, but it looks like he was beginning to add fill out and add muscle to it. He had fair skin, blonde hair which fell over his face, and blue eyes. The boy was dressed in a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled back and blue jeans.

He had his arms extended in front of him with his hands outreached. A look of concentration was on his face. A few yards away from him was a pile of rocks. As he slowly twisted his hands, the rock on top of the pile started twitching. The young man breathed slowly. In… and out. Keeping his concentration and control, he raised his hands into the air. The rock in the pile continued to twitch and shake. His hands began to shake as he raised them higher. The rock continued to shake, but it barely lifted itself off the top of the pile. A big, goofy grin broke out on his face. The stone continued to levitate, slowly moving higher and higher from the pile.

"Well done Jaune." A woman's voice suddenly called out.

And just like that, his focus was gone. The young man, named Jaune, gasped in surprise. His hands twitched as he lowered them quickly. The levitating rock shattered, pieces flying everywhere. Jaune quickly turned towards the direction of the voice.

In fifteen years, Azura Arc had not changed much. A few more lines had etched into her face, but they were light and (almost) barely noticeable. Her blue eyes still sparkled with youthful energy. And her golden hair, which she still wore over the left side of her face was still a vibrant gold. She was wearing a forest green, long sleeve shirt and brown leggings. Over her clothes, she had on a black apron.

"M-mom!" Jaune exclaimed, stammering in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She gave her sun a playful smile and placed his hands on her hips. "I should be asking you the same question." She walked over to Jaune, hugging him close.

Jaune was the eighth child of Jasper and Azura Arc. He was the youngest, preceded by seven sisters: Jade, Onyx, the twins Sapphire and Lapis, Garnet, Alexandrite, and Amethyst. As the youngest child and the only boy, Jaune found himself constantly babied by his mother.

"I was just..." he started. "I just was just getting some last-minute practice before I leave tomorrow."

"Practice?" Azura asked with a musical giggle. "Jaune, you're going to school." She pointed out. "That's kind of why it's there. Why would you feel the need to practice?"

"I'm sure you saw what just happened." He pointed out as he slipped out of his mother's arms. "My magical skill is nowhere near as good as it should be."

Jaune had been dealing with issues like this all his life. Unlike Taiyang and Rose, who decided to raise Ruby oblivious to the magical world until her aura awakened, Jasper and Azura had chosen to immerse Jaune in it since birth. He knew about the animal people called the faunus, and he knew about aura, and the secret academies where people could do to learn magic.

He also knew the legacy he was supposed to inherit and live up to…

His father, Jasper, was a skilled warrior. At a young age, Jasper inherited the Arc family sword and shield, collectively called Crocea Mors, and used it to create a reputation for himself. Similarly, his mother was a legendary sorceresses who was said to be completely unrivaled in the arcane arts. Combine the legacy of his parents with hearing what prodigies his sisters were… Jaune had always felt like he was living in their shadow; like whatever he did was not enough.

"Jaune, there will be people at Beacon who didn't even know magic existed until their auras awakened." Azura pointed out. "It's alright to be lacking skills at this point in your life."

Azura flicked her wrist. The shattered remains of the rock Jaune was attempting to levitate all gathered and re-formed into a figure that resembled Jaune. Azura held her hand out and the figure flew into it.

"Magic is complicated Jaune." She explained, giving the stone figure to him. "Even the most skilled magic users have to constantly practice and train."

"Even you?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "Even me."

"And why Beacon?" Jaune asked. This question had been nagging at him for some time. All of his sisters got to choose which of the magic academies they went to- Beacon, Haven, Shade, or Atlas- but Jaune had Beacon chosen for him.

"Jaune, do you want to go to another academy?" She asked. "Beacon was only a suggestion, but if you want to go to Shade, or Haven, or Atlas, I will allow you."

"No no!" Jaune held up his hands. "Beacon's fine. I'm okay with that. I just… I want to know why I didn't get to choose."

Azura smiled softly. Her electric blue eyes held something Jaune couldn't decipher. She placed her hand delicately on her son's cheek.

"Given your..." she paused, trying to find the right word, "unique situation, I thought Beacon would be the best choice for you." She explained. "Your father and I went to Beacon." She pointed out. "And so many of the people there are my friends or people I trust dearly. Headmaster Ozpin. Glynda. Port. Oobleck. Beacon is a school that would help you overcome the hurdles you face better than any other school."

Even now, when he was almost a man, his mother was still looking out for him. Jaune had to admit, it did feel kind of nice. He also felt at ease by her words.

"Thanks mom." He hugged her. Even though he had massive shoes to fill, Jaune was thankful that his family- especially his mother- was always there for him. They didn't let their reputations go to their heads.

"Head back to the house." Azura instructed. "Dinner's ready. And I'm sure your father and sisters want to make sure they say their goodbyes. I just can't believe it." She squeezed him in her arms. "My son is leaving for Beacon tomorrow."

"Okay okay." Jaune rolled his eyes at his mother's attachment. He smiled nonetheless and returned her hug. When the two parted, Jaune turned around and ran back to their house. Azura was about to follow right behind him when she stopped mid-step. Up ahead, a lone crow with red eyes flew above her. It landed behind her, turning into a man with red eyes, spiky charcoal hair, and a stubbly face.

"What do you want Qrow?" Azura asked, not turning around to face him.

"You know, you really shouldn't baby the kid Azura." Qrow ignored her question. "Especially if he's going to be a warrior."

"All his life, Jaune has had self-esteem and confidence issues." She remarked bitterly, feeling guilty, as if she somehow caused them. "Forgive me for trying to be a good mother and build him up."

It wasn't that Azura hated Qrow Branwe. Far from it. Of the little group assembled by Ozpin, Qrow and Azura were probably the closest of friends. However, this was too close to her home. Azura didn't want her family to know about Qrow and Ozpin and the others and what they had done. She wanted to protect them from their darker aspects of her life. She had to. The last time she'd let the two aspects of her life mix, it had almost cost Jaune... Regardless, Qrow should have known better.

"What do you want Qrow?" She asked again.

"I just came by to deliver some news." He told her. "I just finished talking to Tai. Apparently, Ruby's aura has awakened."

Azura's blue eyes widened. She spun around, turning to face her friend. "What!?" She asked. "Already? But she's fifteen! That shouldn't have happened for two more years!"

"I spoke with Oz on the matter." Qrow shrugged. "He seems to believe that it happened because of the Blood Moon last night. Regardless of the reason, she's going to Beacon. And she's going to be in the same class as your son."

"No." Azura mumbled under her breath. "I was really counting on those two extra years. I was hoping Jaune would be better prepared. He's not ready for that right now."

"They'll be in the same class." Qrow pointed out. "They can help each other learn."

"No, you don't understand!" Azura burst out. "Jaune isn't ready to be her guardian yet. He barely has a handle on his magic as it is."

"So?" Qrow asked. "Neither does Ruby."

"But it's different with Jaune." She closed her eyes, feeling the tears beginning to well. It was a memory she didn't like bringing up. "Do you..." she took a deep breath, trying not to cry, "do you remember that mission we went on two years ago?" She asked.

"Of course." Qrow nodded. "Grimm were spawning close to a town of non-magical beings. We were sent in to stop them."

"Jaune was fifteen at the time." Azura nodded. "I thought it would be a simple extermination mission. But we missed one." She said. "I didn't realize it at the time, but a Geist had managed to hide itself on me. When I got home, it revealed itself." The tears finally spilled as she continued to remember. "Before I managed to stop it, it almost killed Jaune." She gasped. "In order to save him, I had to force his aura to awaken. It was the only way to sustain his injuries."

"His awakening was premature." Qrow realized.

"Yes." She finally opened her eyes. "And because of that, his magical ability has suffered. I've watched him over the past two years. While his aura is extraordinary, his magical ability, as of right now, is sub-par. That's why I'm so worried. I don't want Jaune to fail Ruby the way I failed Summer."

"You didn't fail Summer." Qrow pulled Azura into his arms. The blonde was like a sister to him. "And besides, we made sure that what we faced would never be a problem again."

"I just feel like Jaune's not ready for the responsibility he has to inherit." She said. She pulled out of Qrow's arms and wiped her eyes.

"Relax." Qrow spoke with a reassuring tone. "Jaune and Ruby are going to go to Beacon. They'll learn to develop their skills together. They'll become a formidable duo. And I'm sure Jaune will do you proud."

"You're in an awfully optimistic mood Qrow." Azura cracked a small smile. "That's so unlike you."

Qrow shrugged again. "I guess I got up on the right side of the bed today." He grinned. "Now go back to your place. Enjoy your family. And make sure Jaune is ready for tomorrow."

And, with that, Qrow shapeshifted back into his namesake and flew off into the sky. Azura turned around and made her way back to her home.

* * *

 **So there was originally going to be another section to this chapter. Ultimately, however, I decided to add it to the next chapter. Even though my story is an AU, and doesn't take place within the canon of the show, I still want to follow the CNR with my OCs. I'm sure many of you saw the theme; Jaune's father and his sisters are all named after minerals and gemstones. And before anyone asks, yes I am aware of the coincidence, but no, I do not watch _Steven Universe_.**

 **Remember to do me a solid and leave me a review.**


	4. Beacon

**The first scene of this chapter is the scene I ultimately decided to cut out of the end of the last chapter just so you guys know. I personally think it kind of messes with the flow of the story, but there's nothing I can do about that.**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. It will provide some commentary and insight into my mind while I was writing this chapter.**

* * *

 **Remember to keep up the reviews. This review addict really loves hearing your guys' thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: _RWBY_ is the brainchild of the brilliant Monty Oum (R.I.P) and is the property of Rooster Teeth productions. I do not own, nor do I profit from its characters.**

* * *

 _ **The Secret Academy**_

 **Beacon**

Octavia Ember suddenly jolted awake in the middle of the night. The redhead looked around the darkened room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. So what could it have been that had awoken her? Her body was drenched in a cold sweat, so it had to be something. Was it a nightmare? No. At least she didn't think so, she couldn't really recall what her dream was about.

Then, was it her mission? Octavia and the rest of her team had been dealing with an infestation of Grimm on Vale's borders. Despite Vale being under the protection of Beacon, and the girls being from Shade Academy in Vacuo, Octavia's team agreed to handle the task (as they were headed back to their own academy from various vacations and breaks before the new semester started, and had met up in Vlae). After completing the task, the girls decided to spend the night at a local inn.

Was the redhead still on edge because of her recent mission? Octavia couldn't tell. She spent another few minutes, looking around her room. When it was clear nothing was out of the ordinary, she laid back down and closed her eyes. Although it took a few minutes, sleep eventually claimed her again…

…But Octavia should have trusted her senses. Within the darkness of her room, two tiny red glowing spots were visible. They seemed to float across the dark room, touching down on her bed. Had it been brighter, it would have been easy to see that these spots were actually red eyes that belonged to an unusual looking black beetle with odd white protrusions on its back that almost resembled bone.

Silently, the strange insect crawled up the girl's arm. The clicking of its numerous feet was far too quiet to disturb the redhead. Octavia didn't even wake up to the feeling of the insect on her arm. Moving rapidly, the beetle made its way along her arm, traveling over her shoulder, and climbing up her neck.

Even though no one was awake anyway, no one would have seen as the strange black, red-eyed beetle crawled into Octavia's mouth.

* * *

Ruby sat quietly as the train rattled on. Usually, the small fifteen-year-old was so energetic and happy, and all over the place. But she had a lot to think about. Just this morning, her father had told her magic was real, that a magical world secretly existed, that he and Ruby's mother were sorcerers and that she was now going to start attending a school for magic. So here she was. One of the teachers at Beacon, Professor Peach, had shown up that morning to take Ruby to her new life. So, here she was, sitting in an empty train car, save for the redheaded professor. Peach had rented out the entire train car just for the two of them.

Speaking of, Professor Priscilla Peach was sitting across from Ruby. With a touch, she had turned her cat eye glasses into sunglasses. She was currently looking out the window, watching the world zip by as the train traveled. Finally, the turned her head, her wild mane of hair flowing behind her as she turned to face Ruby.

"Is something wrong dear?" She asked as she slid her glasses down her nose, revealing her eyes. "You've been awfully quiet."

"It's nothing." Ruby gave the woman a reassuring smile. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

Before Priscilla could say anything else, the door at the front of the car opened and an attendant stepped in.

"Tell you what," Peach smiled to the girl, "why don't we get some lunch first, and then I'll answer some of your questions."

Ruby nodded in agreement; she liked the sound of that. Their orders were taken, and their food was served a short wild later. Once they were alone again, Peach folded her hands, resting her elbows on the table.

"Now those questions of yours dear." She smiled.

Ruby went silent, thinking for a moment. Now that she was given the time to think about it, she did have several questions. She tried to sort out her thoughts, which were speeding a mile a minute through her head. She finally managed to settle on one of the many questions she had about this new world that was opening up around her.

"Last night," she began, "when my aura...awoke," she recalled the right word for it, "I started seeing people." She tried to explain. "They looked like they had animal features. I saw a guy with cat ears and a tail. And someone else, a guy I'd known for a long time, he had claws. Dad called them something. I don't remember what he called them, though."

"Faunus." Professor Peach said.

"Yeah!" Ruby snapped. "That's what he said. What is a faunus?

"You'll learn much of this in your history class, so I'll stick to the short version." She explained. "People like you and I, we're born in the human world. Our auras lie dormant within us until they awaken. Think of the faunus as the exact opposite. They're born in the magical world with their auras already awakened."

"But how come I didn't see their features before my aura awoke?"

"Everyone has aura." Professor Peach told her. "It will remain dormant in most people. I'm sure your father explained how your aura awakening is what will allow you to access your magic?" At Ruby's nod, she went on. "The magical world is much the same way. When your aura is dormant, you don't see it. It's what have allowed the Faunus and the two worlds to coexist so peacefully."

After Ruby finished processing this, she asked her second question. "What's Beacon like?"

"Oh, it's a wonderful school." Peach beamed. "Though I may be biased, it really is the best of the four academies. It's in the best location. And, unlike the other schools who teach to the masses, Beacon does its best to cater to the individual students."

"What do you teach?" Now that the conversation turned to the school, Ruby's mind filled with curiosity about what she was getting into.

"I teach potions." The professor said proudly. "Plus myself, there is a total of six teachers at Beacon, and then there's the headmaster."

"What kind of classes will I be taking?" Ruby asked. "Who are the other teachers?"

"Well, since you said you wanted to learn to fight the evils the magical world faces, one of your classes will be Grimm studies with Professor Port." Priscilla went on. "In some of your classes, you will pick up tricks for combat against a multitude of foes, but the creatures of Grimm are unlike anything else."

"Back when I was a girl," Peach went on, "the Grimm were discussed in the other classes. Over time, however, the headmaster thought it best- and I'm inclined to agree- that the topic of the Grimm really should be a class of its own."

"A word of advice, though," she leaned across the table to Ruby, "study your textbook for that class religiously." She giggled. "Professor Port has a tendency to talk more about his exploits than he does the curriculum."

"Textbooks?" Ruby asked. She was supposed to have books. All she'd packed was her clothes.

"Oh don't worry dear." Professor Peach was quick to comfort her. "Before I left, your father said he'd take care of that. Your books should be at the school in a day or two."

Ruby nodded in understanding. "What about my other classes?" Ruby asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"Oh right!" Peach got back on topic as well. "Well, after Grimm Studies, there's history with Prof- oh!" She giggled, "Doctor Oobleck. He's very particular about that. There's also Practical and Everyday Applications of Magic with Amber. She'll teach you some of the common uses for magic. There's also Real World Combat and Strategy. It's more commonly called Dueling class by the students because Professor Goodwitch makes the students apply their knowledge by pitting them in combat against each other."

"Did you just say 'Goodwitch?'" Ruby giggled.

"Get it out of your system now dear." Peach smiled. "Glynda is not a humorous person."

After taking a break to let Ruby laugh it out, Peach went on. "Twice a month, the headmaster even teaches a class." Before Ruby could ask the obvious question, Peach held up her hand. "I'll leave that one a surprise for you."

"Let's see." The teacher thought aloud. She snapped her fingers in realization. "That just leaves Combat Applications of Magic. That's a lot like Amber's class, only you'll learn offense and defense spells there."

"What's the difference between that and Dueling?" Ruby inquired.

"Well, in Combat Applications, you'll learn the spells. In Glynda's class, you'll actually get to apply what you've learned."

"Does Glynda teach that class as well?" Ruby asked.

"Oh no!" Peach said. "Combat Applications is taught by Professor Branwen."

"Did you just say Branwen?" Ruby asked, seemingly even more invested if possible.

"Yes." The redhead nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"That's my uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed, almost cheering. "He's a teacher."

"Huh?" Peach asked. "No." She shook her head. "His sister is a teacher."

Ruby scoffed and laughed, taking the statement as a joke. "My uncle doesn't have a sister. I think that's something I would have known. I mean, if he did have a sister, how come he never talked about her?"

"I assure that Raven is Qrow's sister." Peach said, her kind voice had taken a bit of firm edge to it. "His twin sister to be exact."

"Oh." Ruby frowned. She sat in silence the rest of the train ride. New questions were forming in her mind, but she was sure Professor Peach couldn't answer these ones. If Qrow did truly have a sister, thus giving Ruby an aunt, how come Qrow never talked about her? Heck, how come her dad never talked about her? Ruby also began to wonder if Yang even know about her?

She was pulled from her musings as the train screeched and began slowing down. With a hiss, the train came to a halt. Professor Peach rose to her feet.

"We're here." She announced. She waved her hands, wisps of gold light flew out of her gloved palm and into the compartment above their heads. "No need to worry about your bags." She explained. "They'll be waiting for us at the front of the school."

Ruby got off the train with Professor Peach in tow. Ruby looked around; the train station seemed to be the only civilization for miles around, surrounded by vasts forests.

"Our ride should be just up ahead." Peach said, pushing her sunglasses back over her eyes. She stepped off the platform and began making her way into the woods. After looking around, Ruby gave a squeak of surprise and ran to catch up with the teacher.

"It's so...isolated." Ruby remarked as she looked around the woods.

"Well it has to be." Peach said. "Beacon was built so far away from civilization to make sure those without magic wouldn't witness it by accident." She explained. "The magical world has very strict secrecy laws."

"But I thought people who didn't have their aura awakened couldn't see magic." Ruby recalled.

"They can't see things that come from the magical world." She clarified. "Such as the faunus and the Grimm. However, if someone like you or I- someone from the non-magical world- performed a spell, made something levitate, even flew up into the air- they could see that."

"Oh!"

"And here it is." Peach said as she stepped into a clearing. Ruby stepped behind her to see a black convertible car with its top down waiting for them. Ruby didn't know cars that well (or at all), but it looked like the black version of what Cruella De Vil would drive. Ruby also noted that there was no driver in the car.

Of their own accord, the back seat doors opened. Peach gathered her long skirt and climbed into the car. Ruby quickly followed behind her. As soon as she sat down and settled in, the doors closed and the car took off slowly. At this point, with everything she'd learned, a self-driving magical car did not surprise her.

The pair rode in silence as the car made a pleasant little drive through the woods. It was a fairly short ride as well. Within minutes, the car drove off the dirt rode off the forest and onto a wide cobblestone path. The path led up to a large, black, gate with wrought iron bars the tipped off by elegant spikes. With a loud creak, the gate slowly open, giving the car and its passengers entry into Beacon Academy.

Ruby took note of how utterly beautiful Beacon was. The stone path they were currently on led expanded out into a circle with a large, beautiful, white fountain in the center of it. Four pathways branched out from the circle creating a cross shape.

Behind the fountain, and on the stone path direct ahead of them, was Beacon itself. With "beautiful" being the first word Ruby used to describe, the second word she'd use would be "huge." Beacon was absolutely massive. Though she noted it didn't look like a school. Beacon was actually a Gothic style mansion. Built of gray stones, the building stood three stories high. At the center of the building, a lone, tall tower stood up much higher than the rest of the school, ending in a spire. Going across the front of the building, on every level were tall, arched windows which Ruby couldn't see into from the distance. The front of the mansion jutted out from the rest of the building creating a covered deck which was held up by large pillars.

Ruby stared up at the building in awe as the car rounded the fountain. Once on the other side of it, it came to a complete stop and the passenger doors opened. Taking her cue, Ruby stepped out of the vehicle. Once she and Peach were out, the doors closed, and the vehicle finished rounding the fountain and drove back towards the gates.

Sure enough, as Professor Peach promised, there was Ruby's luggage. Standing next to her two suitcases was a tall man dressed in dark green and black with sunglasses and white hair and a cane in his hands.

"Oh, headmaster." Peach greeted the man with a smile. "I didn't realize you'd be here to meet us." She gestured to the girl. "Ruby, this is Professor Ozpin, he's the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Professor, this is-"

"Ruby Rose." Ozpin cut her off. The headmaster walked up to both of them. He set his cane in front of him and bent down, leaning on it somewhat.

"You have silver eyes." He remarked simply.

At the notion of meeting the headmaster on her first day, Ruby was too shocked to speak.

Ozpin's amber eyes stared at Ruby with curiosity. After a beat, he smiled and stood back up. "Well Miss. Rose," he finally said, "welcome to Beacon Academy. I do hope you'll enjoy your stay." He held out his hand to her.

Ruby slowly took his hand and shook it. "Thank you, sir." She said nervously.

"I'm sure you'll accomplish great things." He said with a smile.

"RUBY!" A girl's voice shouted across the courtyard, ending the conversation between Ruby and the headmaster. Before anyone else could get a word in, Ruby was tackled to the ground by a mess of blonde hair in a girl's uniform.

"Hi Yang." Ruby groaned out, barely managing to greet her sister.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Octavia?" It was her team leader, Nebula's voice on the other side. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Everyone else is ready to get going." She was silent for a beat. "Octavia?" She called again.

The redhead didn't hear her. After she'd woken up last night, she had trouble getting back to sleep. She spent the night lying in bed, plagued by stomach cramps and other pains coursing through her body. Every time she closed her eyes, she found herself only able to get a few minutes worth of sleep. Her body was drenched in a cold sweat which made her clothes cling uncomfortable to her skin.

Was she getting sick? Octavia didn't know. If she was, this wasn't like any illness she'd ever gotten or known about.

Sometime in the morning, the girl managed to roll out of bed...literally. She didn't have the strength to stand. She crawled and dragged her way into the bathroom, and it was agonizing. After dipping her head in the toilet, she dry heaved...nothing came out. So why did she feel so nauseous?

Questions continued to pile up in Octavia's mind as she pulled herself away from the toilet and to the sink. Placing her hands on the counter, she pulled herself up to her knees, leaning against it. She turned the faucet, letting the water run and get warm.

The redhead looked up into the mirror and gasped at the sight she was. She pushed herself off the counter and released a pulse of magic energy that shattered the mirror into a spider-web pattern.

Octavia Ember lay on the bathroom floor in a crumpled heap. Even if she had the strength to get up, she didn't want to. That… that was just too horrific. And she was in far too much pain to think it was a dream. She knew what she saw…

...And the face in the mirror was not hers!

* * *

 **Full disclosure, I am not proud of this chapter. I think it's okay, but really, this chapter is just an info dump and world building. Which, since this is an AU, is important, but I feel this chapter was kind of slow. What did you guys think?**

 **As for the PLEASE READ I put at the beginning, well, direct your attention below.**

 **Just a few points I want to talk about. Think of it sort of like "director's commentary:"**

 *** The girl in the beginning and ending scenes of this chapter was not originally going to be Octavia Ember of Team NDGO (hell, in my original draft, Team NDGO was not even in this story). In the original concept, the "afflicted" girl was going to be Amber (sort of draw parallels to the actual show). However, about halfway through writing, I started getting the idea that I wanted Amber to be a teacher at Beacon. I don't know why or how it came about, but the idea sort of stuck. And thus, Team NDGO was pulled in to replace what's going on with Amber. Why Octavia specifically? I don't know. Personally, I like her design best. But once you get past the main and supporting characters, there aren't that many female characters left to work with.**

 *** The original story was going to be much shorter as well. In the original draft of this chapter, after meeting Ruby, Ozpin was going to be called away to meet Amber, and we would have found out exactly what was wrong with her- and that was going to be the chapter's ending. However, I decided against this. While I like fast-paced, I felt that that would have moved the story TOO fast. I also feel it would have taken away from Ozpin as a headmaster as he'd be too distracted by what's going on. So the Amber (now the team NDGO) subplot has been extended to be a few chapters longer.**

 *** The original title of this chapter was going to be, "Welcome to Beacon," however there wasn't much welcoming. This chapter served to provide background information especially on Beacon Academy, so the title became just "Beacon."**

 *** Really quick point (because I imagine one or two people are going to be thrown by it), that remark about "Cruella De Vil's car," that's meant to be Ruby's observation. I'm trying to portray what the car looks like to someone who doesn't know cars (which in this case, is Ruby).**

 _ *** The Secret Academy**_ **is set on Earth. It's set in our world during our time. One of my biggest influences for this story (but not the only one) was Harry Potter. So while this story takes place on Earth, Remnant is the name of the magical world that coexists on Earth. That's why I keep referencing the four academies. I'm trying to establish this secret magical world that coexists alongside our own. While Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral will be mentioned, they're not gonna be kingdoms.**

 *** One of the inspirations for Professor Priscilla Peach, as she's depicted in my story, is the character of Myrtle Snow from _American Horror Story: Coven_. At least, the physical description is based on her. I'm not basing her personality on her.**

 *** I got a couple reviews last time pointing out grammar mistakes. First of all, thank you to those reviews. Second of all, if you see more of them, please try to bear with me. I'm doing this without a beta. Also, I just switched to my new laptop. I got it a while ago, but I'd been hesitant to switch because my old one still had _Microsoft Word_ on it. It was the last time I'd ever have it for free. I knew that once I switched to my new laptop (which I'm now on), I'd have to pay a subscription for Microsoft Office, which I really didn't want to (I didn't want to have to keep paying for it every year, and I didn't want the whole office, I just wanted word). But, I eventually found _LibreOffice_ which is completely free. And it's format works with Fanfiction (actually, when uploading documents, the website says that the document format saved on _LibreOffice_ is the most preferred to work with). I looked around and it's got rave reviews. My biggest issue, however, is that it doesn't catch grammar mistakes. Oh, it will catch spelling errors, but if you make a grammatical error, good luck. So...editing these chapters is an uphill climb. And like I said, please bear with me.**

 **Was there anything else? Nope, guess not.**

 **Remember to do me a solid and leave me a review.**


End file.
